Passion
by Jordanna Morgan
Summary: Noa danced only for him now.


**Title:** Passion  
**Author:** Jordanna Morgan  
**Archive Rights:** Please request the author's consent.  
**Rating/Warnings:** G.  
**Characters:** Edward and Noa.  
**Setting:** First anime. Set in my Tiesverse canon.  
**Summary:** Noa danced only for him now.  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I'm just playing with them.  
**Notes:** Once again, a little bit of Ed/Noa sugar for Valentine's Day. This also fills the prompts of _beauty_ for Genprompt Bingo, and _dancing_ for Cotton Candy Bingo.

* * *

The candlelight cast a golden sheen upon Noa's brown skin, leaving tantalizing umber shadows in the places it did not reach. Her white skirts swirled around her hips as she spun in place, her fine-boned hands passing over her body in movements that were intricate, yet seemed to be effortlessly natural. A fiery toss of her head swept back her long dark hair, letting it tumble down across the silk-smooth flesh exposed by a nearly backless, ruffled blouse of deep red.

An exotic incense filled the air. Beads and coins sewn onto Noa's sash tinkled with every move, in time to the music from an old phonograph record that played in the corner. Ishbalan folk music; the closest sound Amestris could offer to that of her native Romani tribe.

Reclining on the thick rug, Edward Elric watched his wife dance with an indulgent—and yet oddly demure—sense of pleasure.

Noa danced only for him now.

It wasn't that the long-ago lusts of other men made her fear the attention, or that years of fighting monsters had left her self-conscious about her old skills. Even after such a long separation from the traditions of her people, she could still dance as beautifully as ever, and she was more than willing to entertain their friends with her art—but she did so only if Ed gave his consent. It was a vow she had made to him, as a sign that her body belonged to him alone.

When she first made him that promise, filled with the intensity of newly-married passion, he had felt a little overwhelmed. There was something anachronistic about that, about her giving him permission to command her, even in something so relatively unimportant… but at the same time, it stirred his heart powerfully. He was humbled by the fact that such an exquisite creature wished to humble herself to _him_.

He had tried to apologize, then, that in turn he could only offer a body half made of steel and scars; but she silenced him. She kissed his scars, told him they were beautiful to her, because he bore them out of love.

Ed smiled, drinking Noa in with his eyes. _She_ was the one who was beautiful. She was so strong, both in body and in will, that he could forget how slim and light her figure really was. Removed from duty and danger, dressed in clothes other than the austere black Hunter uniform she still wore as a State Alchemist, she could look so very delicate—but she was the farthest thing from that.

It was possible that her long experience of dancing in her early years had saved her life more than once. It enhanced her swordfighting skills, lending a grace and quickness to her moves in battle that made them look almost like a dance in themselves. Ed could never decide which part of her enthralled him more: the fierce, intent warrioress who had slain vampires and homunculi, or the gentle, sweet-natured young woman he held close to him each night.

All he knew was that he loved her.

The music rose to a crescendo. Noa's lithe body twisted and twirled, her bare feet skimming across the floor with an even swifter complexity. She spun again, even faster than before, and finally slid to her knees before Edward. Her arms were stretched upward in a dramatic ending pose, her bosom gently rising and falling against the ruffles of her blouse as she caught her breath.

Her brown eyes were fixed upon his, deep and heated. After a long moment, she bent forward slowly, bracing her hands on his shoulders. He followed the lead of her movement, and settled back further on the rug as she leaned over him.

Their lips met softly, and he reached out for her, drawing her eagerly into his embrace.

* * *

_© 2014 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
